The New Darkness Chronicles: Book 1
by Hunterzilla
Summary: The villians of Casey Williams, Omega, Darthon, Dracus, and Mason Drake have teamed up to defeat them. Keezhkoni joins our group of heroes on this perilous new adventure. Can they survive this new group of villians, or will they perish?
1. Return of Darthon

"Charge you bastards, get out there and fight!" cried out The Raven, screaming his head off at his men. His men were frozen, they didn't know who to fear more, The Raven, or the Olympians?

However in the end they realized that they were no match for these beings. They were being slaughtered, and their guns had literally no effect on the Olympians.

"Darn it, do I have to do everything mysel..." The Raven however was interuppted by a certain hedgehog knocking him down. He then planted his foot on The Raven.

"I believe we've won," said Darthon.


	2. Author's Important Note

**this is something you need to hear**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**Take care and spread the word, or we will lose out freedoms to express ourselves on the Internet! Repost it on your stories, forums, blogs, anywhere! JUST MAKE IT KNOW! WE HAVE TO STOP THIS!**


	3. The Nightmares

_Casey ran, looking around through the fire and fames. His house was burning, and he was looking for Molly. And that's when he saw her, she was dead, her throat slit._

_"NOOOO!" screamed Casey. He ran to her body and held her in his arms, crying and mourning her death. Then he looked up and saw a glowing book, and he could hear laughter behind him. He turned and saw him. The Raven. He had a gun and raised it to Casey's face, and fired._

Casey gasped and sat up, looking around. He was in his room with Molly.

"Its ok, it was just a dream," said Casey. He then kissed Molly on the cheek and walked out of their room. Casey grabbed some Coffey and turned.

Casey looked out the window of his house, gazing at his surroundings. He tried to rid himself of his troubling thoughts, but he couldn't help but remember what had happened so long ago.

His mother.

His...dad.

_Let him go!_

_Shut up! _ _His father threw him to the ground and hit him in the face with a beer bottle. The last thing Casey saw was his dad beating his mom._

"Casey?"

Casey turned around with alarm, only to see that it was Molly.

"Honey are you ok, what are you doing up?"

"It's nothing, just..."

"You had another nightmare. About him?" Casey nodded.

"I don't know why I've been having these dreams. I keep seeing him. And this strange book," Casey looked down, "and you, dead."

Molly stared at Casey with concern. "But he's dead Casey, you don't have to worry anymore."

Casey whipped his head around, "Are you sure? Do you remember how I left him, we never actually saw him die."

"Casey, no one can survive that, not even The Raven," stated Molly.

"But he had all of my powers, what if he did?" Casey looked at Molly. He looked at the bookshelf and flicked a switch. "Come on." Molly followed Casey down to his lair, and there they saw Casey's suit, and his battle armor. "If he ever comes back, I will kill him in ways only seen in hell."

"If Casey...if." Molly and Casey kissed, and then went back up, not knowing the dangers that awaited them.


End file.
